deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Maverick013
Welcome Hello, The Maverick013, welcome to Death Note Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:The Maverick013 page. If you have any questions or concerns, please leave a message on my talk page! ~-- Kira4real (Talk) 00:12, April 30, 2012 Ty Thank you for the talking bubble. Also, that is fine. Take care! Bye~ 18:56, May 4, 2012 (UTC)Chat with OWB! Chat Oldworldblues42 It's alright Rp tomorrow with me and Angie..It may be much funner...XD Thanks for clearing up my page source :D I appreciate your help Just another person 19:02, May 6, 2012 (UTC) The friend thing looks really cool :) I'll fix the L pic. MarleneZ.Talk 21:39, May 10, 2012 (UTC) : The picture is fixed :) MarleneZ.Talk 21:47, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Gevanni-moose-man...we have a very serious issue in chat at this moment...The person talks of killing themselves and I don't know what to say or do!! I don't want to upset them...they are upset and I am scared...please hurry on to the chat!! Please! Chat with OWB! Chat Oldworldblues42 23:13, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Heyo~ If you're are on, can you come on the chat for like five minutes?...I want to tell you something really weird...XD --Oldworldblues42 02:20, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Pics You're awesome! :) I've got the old pics deleted. MarleneZ.Talk 22:31, May 25, 2012 (UTC) "characters" category? Maverick why have you added the category "characters"? It was a category I spent ages removing from all pages because it's not needed as we have the "human" category - Kira4real 00:58, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Gevanni-moose-man....The chat room is full of people but the chat is like messed up and doesnt show anyone..it's been quite annoying...;v;Oldworldblues42 01:23, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Are you on Google Chrome?....Here's a stroy way before I ever met you or anyone else except Debi and Angie. So, I was on internet explorer all the time, when I got on chat. When we began to move and I had to get on the laptop in hotel rooms, I could not see anything on the chat screen. I was annoyed and for nearly 2 weeks I had trouble. I asked Mars about it and she said Google Chrome and some other things. I got on Google Chrome and it's worked since then. Check out my messages to see the proof. X3 I hope it works for you!! Oldworldblues42 15:09, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Yw~ See yah on chat when you get the chance.Oldworldblues42 18:25, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Uhm...Do you know who that is in chat. They don't seem to want to talk to me...Oldworldblues42 19:17, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Do you think I should kick just incase?.....Oldworldblues42 19:23, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay I'll go ahead and do that. I already warned them just in case but still no response.--Oldworldblues42 19:29, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Done. Come on over to chat, I'm bored..X3 Oldworldblues42 19:31, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'll chaqt with you later then. And I'll check out your post, Ttyl!!Oldworldblues42 19:38, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Hello :) Sorry I haven't replied. I've been gone for a bit as well, but I'm back now. I'll be on more often now that I've got my things taken care of and sorted out. You've done great work! Really, I want to thank you for all of your help and guidance. :) MarleneZ.Talk 21:02, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Just letting you know OWB left, due to the horrid stress of Chat Moderator, couldn't handle it, left, shut down her account, and her DA also. She chose you as a successor. Just letting you know ~Comic Sorry was on another wiki--LFan4Life 16:14, June 13, 2012 (UTC) User:176.9.122.104 - Spam page Just leaving a note to say that user 176.9.122.104 has posted that spam page again. Moved to the deletion page. Just another person 15:29, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm bored can you please go on chat--LFan4Life 02:11, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Can you go on chat OWB and I are bored--LFan4Life 02:50, June 22, 2012 (UTC) please go on chatLFan4Life 01:22, June 26, 2012 (UTC)